


Amor Contigo

by Bunnie24



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: Nacho Varga/OFC (Jane). Just smut. This may be the beginning of a whole fic, who knows! After instigating trouble with Tuco, Nacho and Jane go back to Nacho's home and reflect.





	Amor Contigo

 

 

            It was silent in the van, Jane's hand still hurt from the punch she gave while Nacho just furrowed his brow and counted the seconds until he pulled up to his condo.

            They didn't look at each other--though, they both wanted to argue but it just wasn't going to happen in the car--nothing good ever came from arguing in the car; Nacho had learned that the hard way.

            He pulled up to the condo and killed the engine, Jane didn't hesitate as she jumped out of the van and walked towards the door; though, she didn't have a key so her plan to run away was ruined by her wait for Nacho as he walked towards the door as painfully slow as he could.

            Nacho took his time as he tried to find his key, the two of them standing on the front porch with just the porch light illuminating them before Nacho finally found his house key and unlocked the door.

            Jane didn't wait, practically pushing Nacho aside as she stormed into his home; Nacho followed as he immediately slammed the door and glared at her.

            It was on.

            "Are you fucking stupid?!" he asked her firmly.

            Jane ignored him as she looked down at her hand, double checking to make sure it wasn't broken before looking out the window in the living room to see the headlights of cars driving by.

            Nacho huffed as he watched her, she was ignoring him--he knew it, but he knew that they were both waiting to get back to his place before fighting which meant Jane was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

            "Do you realize what you've done?" he yelled at her.

            Jane couldn't help but smirk "Yeah." she muttered.

            Nacho scuffed "'Yeah'." he mocked her "Is that all you got for me?"

            Jane turned to him, the bruise on his cheek bone finally coming to light as she shook her head at him "You realize you'd be dead if it weren't for me?"

            Nacho shook his head "I don't care! You've just cost us _both_ our lives! We're living on borrowed time, Jane." he said firmly.

            "We're already dead." Nacho quipped as he put his hands on his hips.

            Jane scuffed "Oh, don't be so melodramatic!" she accused.

            "Melodramatic?!" he reiterated "Melodramatic??!" he yelled at her "You punched a fucking Meth deal---NO! Not even that! You punched Tuco Salamanca while he was dealing with cartel business." he said firmly.

            Nacho tried to contain himself, trying to be firm and disciplined, but all he could think about was the ways that Tuco was going to torture him for Jane's actions.

            Jane walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye, she crossed her arms as she began to smirk "If he wanted us dead, he would have done it right then and there." she muttered.

            He shook his head "You don't know Tuco; or _anything_ about the cartel." he seethed at her.

            They stared at each other for a moment, Nacho was getting more frustrated by the second as his nostrils flared at her "Perra estupida." he muttered softly to her.

            Jane slapped him across the face "Say it again." she taunted, grinding her teeth as she stared at him.

            Nacho didn't hesitate for a second, grabbing a hold of Jane and pushing her against the closest wall; Jane winced in pain as her back hit the wall and her hair covered her face while he felt the sting of her slap that had collided with the bruise on his face.

            He stopped himself, still gripping tightly to her arms as he looked at her, he actually _looked_ at her.

            What was she even doing here? She didn't sell drugs, or distribute them. She wasn't some higher-up here to make sure things were going according to plan; she wasn't even in the game! She was just some girl who showed up at El Michoacano one day while he and Tuco were conducting business, coyly flirting with him about his name.

            Red hair, blue eyes, fair skin: the complete opposite of him and anything he was involved with.

            Nacho brushed her hair away from her face, getting a better look at her as she waited for him to say something, or better yet show her what a 'tough guy' he was; but it never came as his grip on her arms loosened slightly and his eyes went soft.

            She returned the glance, looking at him curiously as she bit her lower lip for a moment.

            "Ignacio?" she whispered, trying to get his attention.

            "Dorothy." he muttered back to her, swallowing hard.

            Jane was taken aback, nobody called her by her real name anymore as she continued to glance at him, her eyes sparkling in the light as she did--mesmerizing Nacho in the process.

            "What are you thinking?" she asked him softly.

            Nacho sighed, his grip on her arms remaining firm as he gently pushed her against the wall again "Quiero hacer el amor contigo."

            Jane raised her eyebrows, it wasn't what she was expecting as she looked up at him dumbfounded.

            "Do you know what that means?" Nacho asked her.

            Jane nodded, rolling her eyes at Nacho's subtle accusation of her ignorance "Yes, I know what that means." she said softly.

            Nacho couldn't help but let a smirk out as he removed his hands from her arms and placed them on either side of her against the wall before leaning in and kissing her.

            She kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest for a second before inching down his waist and stopped as his belt, she didn't break the kiss as she unbuckled his belt thus getting his attention as he hummed and pulled away from the kiss.

            "What are you--"

            She interrupted him, pulling him in for another kiss as one hand cupped his face and the other remained stagnant at the hem of his pants.

            Nacho moaned, leaning closer to her as Jane went back to her task of pulling his belt apart and unbuttoned his pants before snaking a hand beneath his boxer briefs to stroke him.

            He couldn't focus anymore, Nacho pulled away from the kiss as he felt Jane's hand stroking him and rested his lips against her collar bone and made his way up her neck before pulling off his jacket and letting it drop on the floor.

            Jane let a shallow gasp out as she felt his lips on her skin and his scruff tickling her jaw line, she began to feel a tingle below her waist as she bit her lip and focused on her hand stroking Nacho's length.

            Nacho pulled away from her neck and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her hand from beneath his pants and pulled her shirt up and over her head before dropping it on the floor.

            She felt a sudden surge of cold air against her skin as she felt goosebumps forming, she was stunned for a moment before reaching out and unbuttoning Nacho's shirt, though, he pulled her in for another kiss and guided them to the bedroom.

            Jane managed to unbutton his entire shirt as they made it into his bedroom, she had to commend herself for the action of opening up a man's shirt while keeping her lips attached to his and moving to another room at the same time; she pulled away from the kiss and pushed him onto the bed.

            Nacho landed on the bed, his open shirt exposing his toned muscles that left Jane breathless while she straddled him before gently kissing his collar bone and licking his battle scar below it.

            He rested his hands on her back, casually playing with her bra straps when Jane pulled away and maneuvered her way down his legs and off the bed, tugging on his pants and briefs before pulling them down to his ankles.

            Jane pulled off his cowboy boots and tossed them aside before pulling the clothes on his bottom half completely off.

            Nacho just laid there, looking up at the ceiling as he spread his arms out and felt Jane's hands on his thighs, he relaxed and waited for Jane when he felt her tongue lick his girth.

            He muffled a moan, pursing his lips together as he tried to remain composed.

            Jane smirked to herself as she grabbed a hold of his limp cock and licked the tip, Nacho flinched from the touch before he felt her engulf him in her mouth.

            Nacho couldn't hold it in as he moaned out loud, closing his eyes as Jane pulled her mouth back to just his tip and circled her tongue around it.

            "Shit." Nacho cried out, gripping tightly to his comforter as Jane started a rhythm of sucking and jerking.

            His breathing became shallow as Jane gave long and slow strokes, she reached down and rubbed his sack gently, he muffled another moan that enticed Jane to give it a soft squeeze.

            It caught Nacho off guard as he let out a harsh moan, then chuckled to himself "Tease." he muttered.

            Jane smirked, releasing his cock from her mouth and began to stroke him if just to give her jaw a second to relax; she then brought the tip of his penis to her lips and traced it along her lips.

            She could feel Nacho tense up at the light touch, once again gripping the comforter while his shallow breathing slowly started to become erratic; she engulfed him once again, this time letting her teeth grace his girth as she pulled back.

            Nacho cried out, it seemed as if he was fighting the sensation that made Jane want to do it again as she put most of his cock in her mouth and glided her teeth gently against his girth before moaning as she sucked on the tip.

            "FUCK!" Nacho yelled before letting out a series of moans, his breathing suddenly becoming heavy before he shook his head "Stop!" he pleaded with her.

            Jane pulled away and looked up at Nacho who was attempting to compose himself.

            "Are you okay?" she asked, climbing onto the bed and sat next to him.

            Nacho sighed, propping himself up on his elbows as he nodded "Yeah, it was just...too much." he told her.

            "Oh." she responded, slowly nodding as she looked away before Nacho forced her to face him and pulled her in for another kiss.

            Jane giggled while Nacho sat up and pulled her into his lap, giving her gentle pecks while she gently grinded against him before stopping and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

            She unhooked his watch and dropped it on the floor, and did the same thing with the bracelet on his other wrist before casually tossing it over her shoulder; Nacho couldn't help but smile at her while she reached behind his neck and unclasped both of his necklaces before dropping them on the floor.

            Nacho looked at her longingly, sitting on his lap with her bra and jeans on...he was more naked than her, but he wanted to change that immediately as his hands moved down to her jeans and unbuttoned them.

            He rolled her over and against the comforter, leaving butterfly kisses along her stomach while unzipping her jeans and began to tug them down, letting his trail of kisses work down to the hem of her panties.

            Jane giggled, watching him as he pulled her jeans down and kissed the inside of her thigh that gave her a chill down her spine.

            Nacho glanced at her, realizing that she was watching him as they locked eyes with each other, he pulled off her jeans with her shoes while beginning to leave a trail of kisses along her calf.

            She giggled to herself, feeling Nacho's fingers along her calves before he graced the back of her knees; it was titillating for her as she jumped from the sensation and let a soft gasp out.

             Nacho kneeled before her on the ground, his fingers inching up from the back of her knees to along her thighs, when he reached her panties and pulled them down as painfully slow as possible. 

            Her panties fell past her ankles, Nacho smirked to himself as he leaned in and kissed her inner thigh again, this time closer to her folds which made Jane flinch.

            She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying hard not to tense up as she felt Nacho's breath on her flesh, waiting for him as she bit her lip when she felt his tongue lick between her folds and stop at her clit, rubbing circles against it.

            Jane gasped, her mouth agape and her hands reached out to grab a hold of Nacho's head, she tried hard not to dig her nails into his skull as she pressed her fingertips firmly against his flesh

            Nacho pulled back a bit, continuing his circling pattern, but just let the tip of his tongue tease Jane playfully while she let go of his head and gripped tightly to the comforter.

            He moved forward, intensifying the pressure on her clit before flicking it; Jane cried out, tilting her head back before slightly jerking from the pleasure--enticing Nacho to work his tongue even more.

            She moved her hips against his tongue, giving herself something to work with as Nacho continued his circle motions against her clit, she licked her lips softly as she and Nacho started a rhythm that began to intensify the sensation.

            Nacho grabbed a hold of her thighs after a moment, attempting to keep her still when she finally stopped moving her hips, Nacho inserted his middle finger into her pussy.

            Jane flinched at the new sensation, Nacho curling his finger just right as he stroked his finger and hit her g-spot, Jane yelped as he pulled out his finger and spread her juices along her clit before inserting it back in.

            He continued stroking his finger inside of her while keeping his rhythm of his tongue on her clit, swirling the tip of his tongue on it before pushing his face into her cunt and sucking on it.

            Jane screamed out, gasping for air as Nacho continued to suck and stroke her while she couldn't help but let her legs move and her hips rose, pushing herself against Nacho while he intensified his actions.

            "Oh, fuck!" Jane cried out, letting moans escape her lips while Nacho kept going, wondering how much longer she was going to last when he began to feel her tense up.

            Jane went quiet, arching her back while going completely tense; Nacho pulled away from her clit and moved up to face Jane as he continued to stroke her with his curled finger, hitting the nub over and over again.

            "Oh my god!" Jane gasped out, reaching out and touching Nacho's chest as she came on his finger.

            Nacho couldn't help but smile as he leaned down to kiss her, giving her a few more strokes before Jane finally settled back down on the bed.

            Jane was out of breath, giving herself a moment while Nacho kissed her neck and collar bone, taking his finger back so his hand could trace a line that started below her breasts all the way down to her hip bone.

            She grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop as she regained her breathing and looked at him, now realizing that he still had his shirt on.

            "You had that on the whole time?" she asked softly.

            Nacho looked down at his shirt before looking back up at her and nodded "Yeah. I guess you missed it when you were jacking all my jewelry." he joked.

            Jane chuckled, Nacho took that moment to take off his shirt and threw it at the pile of clothes on the floor before turning back to Jane and kissed her.

            She moaned, taking hold of the back of his neck while deepening the kiss; Nacho snaked his hands behind her as he attempted to unclasp her bra--however, he was having a hard time doing so.

            "Need help?" Jane asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

            Nacho scuffed as he shook his head "No, I've got it!" he insisted, his stubbornness showing as Jane waited for Nacho to remove her bra, but was still having a hard time.

            "Are you su--"

            "I got it!" Nacho remarked before finally unclasping her bra and let it fall away from her body, Jane smirked as she slowly took it off and tossed it away.

            Nacho smirked before scooping Jane up and moved her towards the head of the bed, he kissed her while she cupped his face before pulling away and looked at him, seeing the bruise on his cheek bone as she graced it, Nacho wincing from the contact.

            "Sorry." she whispered, taking her hand back.

            "It's okay." he responded.

            Jane smiled as she leaned into his face, inches away from his lips as her hand touched his jaw line "Quiero hacer el amor me." she whispered to him.

            He didn't say anything, he just looked at her before nodding slowly, he pulled the sheets back and let Jane get under them before he got under them as well, positioning himself on top of her as he stroked himself before brushing his cock against her folds.

            Jane moaned, grabbing a hold of Nacho's shoulders while he pumped a few times against her clit and leaned down to suck on one of her nipples.

            "Nacho." she muttered, closing her eyes as she sunk deeper into the mattress.

            He looked down at her, smirking as he positioned his cock right at her opening but not pushing himself in yet.

            Jane looked up at him, her hands on his chest as his muscles flexed, turning her on even more as she brought her knees up to his waist.

            "Put it in."

            Nacho didn't hesitate, he pushed his cock into her and heard her gasp, he kissed her passionately as he softly thrusted in and out while moaning into her mouth.

            He went slow, the two of them looking into each other's eyes as the lamp on his night stand table illuminated them just enough to consider it romantic.

            Jane held on to his buff arms, feeling him move inside of her as she let a soft moan escape her lips; Nacho reached for her left hand and took it off his arm as he kissed her wrist before lacing his fingers with her and rested it by her head.

            Nacho kissed her again, his lips moving from her lips to her jaw line, and then to her neck as he before to nuzzle into it.

            She couldn't help but giggle, feeling Nacho's face against her neck while his thrusts began to pick up their rhythm, getting just a little bit harder that forced the bed to rock slightly.

            "Oh, yeah, right there!" Jane moaned, tilting her head back.

            Nacho pulled his head back and looked down at her "Yeah?" he asked playfully "You like that?" he taunted her.

            Jane nodded "Yeah." she whimpered.

            Nacho picked up his pace, his thrusts getting faster and harder; he let go of Jane's hand and gripped the headboard that was beginning to hit the wall "You like that?" he asked her.

            Jane just moaned, gasping for air as she and Nacho stared into each others' eyes--connecting with each other; Jane wrapped her arms underneath his and held onto his back while he leaned down to kiss her.

            He moaned, his hips buckling against hers as he continued to thrust, he felt her thighs against his hips while they squeezed against him; he grabbed a hold of her thigh as he continued to kiss her before pulling away.

            "Roll over." Jane muttered.

            "What?"

            "Roll over!" Jane commanded, pushing Nacho as he got the hint, slowing down his thrusting and rolled onto his back while Jane was on top.

            Jane smirked, she got him right where she wanted him as she started to slowly ride him, she arched her back as she moved against him while Nacho laid on his back and watched Jane's body move against his.

            He gripped her hips, biting his lip as he looked up at her as she rested her hands on his chest before she began gently bobbing up and down against his shaft; Nacho moved his hands from her hips to her ass as he cupped both cheeks and grabbed them tightly.

            She moaned, looking down at Nacho as they locked eyes and he--well, she had never seen this look in his eyes; it wasn't lust, but it was animalistic at least when she leaned down and kissed him.

            Her pussy stroking his cock was an amazing sensation to Nacho as his hips went against him and would thrust into Jane periodically, causing her to let soft moans escape her mouth and enter his ears as if it was music.

            "Oh, yeah...Nacho." she whispered into his ear, giving Nacho a chill down his spine as he heard his name in such a seductive manner--it just reminded him again how _long_ it had been for him.  

            Jane bit his ear lobe while Nacho groaned, turning his head away from her though Jane still had a light grip on his ear before releasing him and sat back up, grinding against him once again.

            Nacho maneuvered one of his hands and began to rub Jane's clit with his thumb, she let out a moan as she leaned forward slightly but continued her rhythm.

              She played with her hair as she looked down at him, moaning ever so often as Nacho worked his thumb against her clit, rubbing against it in circles while his other hand was still cupping her ass.

            He sat up, kissing her breast before nuzzling between them, listening to Jane's shallow breathing that turned him on when he looked up at her before pulling her into a kiss.  

            Jane held on to his shoulders as she kissed him back, grinding her hips against his while his hands roamed up and combed through her hair before rolling her over and onto her back as he regained his control on top of her.

            He stopped, looking down at her as she looked up at him; Nacho let a soft smile out as he laced his fingers with hers before leaning down to grace her skin with his lips, running along her collar bone and up her neck before nuzzling against it to suck on her flesh while beginning gentle thrusts.

            She gasped, her free hand grasping his back while softly moaning as her mouth was left agape.

            "Ignacio." she whimpered, her free hand now roaming down his back and grabbed a hold of his ass.

            Nacho groaned, pulling away from her neck as he looked down before smirking and giving her one harsh thrust.

            Jane cried out, taking her hand back as she grabbed onto his arm, Nacho took back his hand from hers as he pushed the comforter away and scooped up her legs from under her knees and pushed them up towards her hips as his thrusts became rougher.

            She couldn't help but scream, Jane tilted her head back while Nacho's thrusts forced the headboard to hit the wall, and his hands were on the mattress to support himself and her legs as he pounded away.

            "FUCK!" she screamed, attempting to reach out for Nacho, but stopped herself as she felt Nacho move in and out of her; his pace picked up considerably as she began to move with the thrusts and nearly hit the headboard.

            Nacho let a series of grunts out as he looked down at her, seeing her jiggle beneath him that only made him more excited as he jackhammered her.

            She cried out from the sensation, unable to catch her breath as she grabbed tightly onto Nacho's shoulders while he kept going before abruptly stopping.

            "Jesus Christ!" Jane managed out, finally able to catch her breath.

            Nacho chuckled, leaning down to kiss the space between her breasts as he released her legs while Jane played with his scalp.

            He pulled back and stood on his knees before scooping Jane up in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss then flipping her over.

            Jane giggled as she laid on her stomach, pushing her hair out of her face when she felt the weight of Nacho pressing against her gently.

            Nacho laid butterfly kisses along her spine, going down as far as he could before using the tip of his tongue to lick up her spine--forcing Jane to shiver as she grabbed onto the sheets.

            He spread her legs inches apart before he grabbed his cock and pushed it inside of her opening, causing an airy gasp to escape her lips while he thrusted in and out with vigor.

            She let a series of shallow moans escape her lips as her body continued to move with his thrusts and jerking her forward slight; Jane pushed her hand against the head board as to not move any further.

            Jane arched her back and pushed her ass into Nacho as he continued his thrusting, she moved her other hand beneath her and began to rub her clit that complimented Nacho's thrusts.   

            Nacho moaned as she pushed the lower half of her body against him, though it made him lose his angle with his thrusts which made him want to adjust as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back, surprising Jane as she repositioned herself on her knees.

            His thrusts were deep and full, Jane gripped tightly to the bed sheets all the while still rubbing her clit as Nacho slowed his thrusts down while gripping tightly to her hips.

            Her let out a soft gasp, her mouth opened as she breathed in and out shallowly while she felt his cock move inside of her; he felt so good as his length stroked her, he gave her butterflies in her stomach and goosebumps all over.

            She didn't even notice that she had stopped rubbing her clit as she gripped tighter to the bed sheets with both hands and letting her head hang as she moved against Nacho.

            Nacho didn't hesitate as he saw her pull her hand away from her clit, taking one hand off her hips and moving it under her to begin rubbing her clit, making Jane cry out as she grabbed his wrist.

            He clenched his jaw, trying to stay quiet as he watched Jane arch her back and continue to let out airy moans that excited him--he wanted more moans and groans, and gasps.

            "Oh, baby." he managed to say as he closed his eyes, trusting his instincts when he felt Jane's hand move from his wrist to his hand and guided his fingers on how to stroke her.

            Jane's breathing became strained, letting go of Nacho's hand as he stroked her just the way she wanted him to and began to curl into herself as she let sharp moans out.

            Nacho opened his eyes and watched her, Jane was beginning to struggle as he felt her tense up--she was cumming, and he wanted it to be as intense as possible for her; he picked up the pace of his thrusts, going just a little faster and a little harder while he kept his hand stable against her clit.

            She didn't care anymore, Jane was unable to keep herself disciplined as she practically screamed bloody murder as she violently worked her hips against Nacho in every way possible.

            "Ignacio! FUCK!"

            Jane only tensed up more as she clawed at the bed sheets and pressed her face against the mattress as she felt a tingling sensation form against her clit.

            Nacho continued to watch her, keeping himself steady as he leaned down to kiss along her spine again, working his hips against hers when it finally hit her.

            She cried out, a loud moan then escaped her lips that echoed in the bedroom--Jane began to shake and her knees were beginning to give out as she spread her legs farther apart if only to keep herself propped up.

            Jane was like that for what felt like an eternity when she finally relaxed, placing her hand against Nacho's as he then stopped rubbing her clit, leaving another trail of kisses along her spine as his thrusts began to slow down.

            He pushed her hair away from her face as he bent down and nuzzled into her neck, kissing it before pulling away.

            "You okay?" he asked, pulling out of Jane as he kneeled next to her.

            Jane muffled a chuckle as she fell into the bed and rolled to her side as she looked up at Nacho and nodded with a huff "Yeah, I just..." she trailed off before shrugging.

            Nacho chuckled in response, gently pushing Jane onto her back as he got on top of her; Jane reached out and began to stroke his length before guiding it into her entrance while he pushed in.

            She moaned, her hands gripping to his shoulders while he leaned in to kiss her, beginning to thrust as the headboard gently hit the wall.

            He let a grunt out as he rested his forehead against hers, locking eyes as he listened to their breathing and the headboard while feeling Jane's hands move from his shoulders to down his back--gently digging her nails into his skin.

            Jane let out a moan, affirming Nacho's thrusts as she bit her lip and looked into his eyes while her shallow breathing excited him and instigated harder thrusts.

            "Right there." Jane mumbled, her hands once again moving from his back and cupped his face.

            Nacho let a smile out as he kissed her again, keeping his lips attached to hers as his rhythm picked up the pace, thrusting his whole length into her as he felt himself coming to the edge.

            He tried to keep himself level headed as he continued to thrust, pulling away from her forehead and kissed her again, almost to keep her quiet as he pounded into her as he felt his cock begin to twitch.

            Jane moaned into his mouth as Nacho attempted to keep himself in check as he felt the coil within him about to burst when Jane pulled away from the kiss and let her moans echo in the bedroom.

            She repeated his name over and over, the tone in her voice exciting Nacho as he finally felt it, he cried out in pure ecstasy before resting his head on Jane's shoulder, feeling himself cum inside of her.

            Nacho let soft groans escape his lips as he continued to thrust, though slowing down as he continued to feel his cum spewing inside of her with such force before finally stopping.

            He looked at her, they both were gasping for air as sweat glistened all over her body before he gave her another kiss; Jane giggled as she kissed him back while Nacho began to fall off of her.

            They laid next to each other in silence for a moment, looking up at the vaulted ceiling while catching their breaths when Nacho realized something; his eyes widened as he reached for Jane's hand to hold it.

            "I wasn't wearing anything." he spoke softly.

            Jane hummed as she turned to him "What?"

            "I wasn't wearing any protection." he reiterated.

            Jane went quiet for a moment "Oh." she said, thinking to herself before looking back at Nacho "That's okay. Umm...I'll figure it out." she told him before giving him a reassuring smile.

            Nacho squeezed her hand "I'm sorry."

            "I forgive you."

            Nacho smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her face with his hand when the moment was interrupted by a loud bang at the front door.

            They pulled away, looking out the bedroom door into the living room where they heard the loud banging again.

            "NACHO--I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Tuco yelled off in the distance.

            "Shit." Nacho said, getting out of bed and retrieving his boxers to put them on before walking to his night stand and pulled a gun out of the drawer.

            Nacho looked at Jane "Stay right there." he commanded before walking out of the bedroom.

            Jane sat up in the bed, pulling the comforter up and over her body to cover it as she heard the front door unlock--she held her breath, waiting for whatever happened next.

 


End file.
